fox_knights_of_woffandomcom-20200215-history
Darkmoon
ATTENTION! ATTENTION!: This is Blacksvoid the Nightwing's OC. Do not use her in a fanfiction or RP as her without her permission first. You cannot steal her name either, since it is fancily copyright and will be an act of plagiarism. If you do not follow these rules, an admin will be informed and you will be hunted down and EXTERMINATED. Kapiche? Thank you and have a wonderful day. Description Darkmoon is a red fox, though her fur is as black. The tip of her tail is smudged in brown, and her underside is gray, though it is very hard to see. Her right ear is cut in half, causing slight hearing problems. Her left ear is pierced three times; one of the holes having a silver ring and the other two have iron round piercings. Her tail is slim and her paws are soft and ruthless. Darkmoon's claws and teeth are blinding white. She has a small pouch made out of rabbit hide tied on her front-right leg where she keeps a knife, bits of potatoes in case she gets hungry, a map of futuristic bomb-destroyed Pyrrhia, an old Pyrrhian coin given to her by her instructor, Brownleaf, and stolen PipDog from a fox living in a Den that she killed. Darkmoon also has red circles around her legs and neck, due to the heavy chains she wore when she was a kit and a huge scar on her back. Darkmoon is very skinny and agile, making her a very quick, quiet, and great assassin. History and Background Information Darkmoon was born deep in a forest near the Sky Kingdom in the world of Foxout. She is the twin sister of Starsky, who were born together, though their mother died giving birth. Darkmoon was named after being born under a new moon, and her brother after the starry sky. They were both born slaves under the ownership of a grey fox named Werewolf. Since Starsky was born three-legged, Werewolf killed him on the spot in front of Darkmoon, though she can't remember about the incident since she was too young. Then he immediately chained her and made her sleep alone with no food or water for one day to see if she was strong enough. Miraciolously, she did and from that day on, was trained to be an assassin and follow Werewolf's every command. The only one that took pity on her was Brownleaf, another slave and former assassin, so he taught her all the ways to survive and live for another day. The group of slaves and slaver traveled and never stayed to live in one place for too long. Darkmoon grew to be cold, harsh, and sassy, though she was nice to other slaves and respected her master. When she finally grew to adult age, Werewolf stopped making her use chains and became a free fox, though since she was raised to be loyal to him, she stayed by his side and followed his orders without questions and never considered running away. WIP.Category:Female Category:Foxes Category:Foxout Category:Red Foxes Category:Black Foxes Category:Protagonists Category:Blacksvoid's OC